


circling the void (the light exiting a prism remix)

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Ancient Roman Gods, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The memories come all at once, overwhelming in their immediacy. Deafening in their power. Steve can feel-see-hear-smell-taste the way the world pulls at his atoms, to undo him. To remake him anew. He opens his mouth to breathe but that only sucks the oxygen from his lungs and leaves him gasping for air. He feels tiny again, tiny and helpless and weak, but there's nothing he can say or do or—And then, all at once, everything stops.The past is stronger than any of them except Steve could have known. He goes to meet his past once again and finds more than he ever thought possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Relay





	circling the void (the light exiting a prism remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future Imperfect (the false sense of security remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194239) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



_The memories come all at once, overwhelming in their immediacy. Deafening in their power. Steve can feel-see-hear-smell-taste the way the world pulls at his atoms, to undo him. To remake him anew. He opens his mouth to breathe but that only sucks the oxygen from his lungs and leaves him gasping for air. He feels tiny again, tiny and helpless and weak, but there's nothing he can say or do or—_

_And then, all at once, everything stops._

His fist clenches around empty air — he'd had something in his hand, hadn't he? — before a hand slides into his.

"Daydreaming again, Steve?"

Steve. Is that his name? Is he--

"Come on." The man at his side tugs him toward the small temple behind them. "Let's get you out of the cold."

"This isn't cold at all."

The man smiles back at him, eyes soft and understanding. "I know it's not for you, but humor me, won't you?"

"Alright but only because you asked, ——"

The man's name slips from Steve's (Steve's?) lips into the void, while the man himself tugs Steve (Steve? Yes, he must be Steve.) the rest of the way to the temple, laughing the whole way. As soon as they're inside, he heads to the center of the temple, and then shoves Steve up against a pillar. "Is that anyway to thank me, darling?" he asks, sliding a leg between Steve's and a hand into his hair. He whispers the next three words over Steve's lips."To love me?"

Steve doesn't think. He isn't even sure that his body would let him move in any other way no matter how much strength and conviction he put into the motion. So rather than fight it, he leans into the motion. The man is smiling when he pulls Steve into a kiss, and Steve can't do anything but gasp against his lips and lean into the kiss. Fingers tangle in his hair and in his belt loops, leveraging Steve's height and strength to pull them closer. Steve doesn't fight it. There's no point. This man — this _person_ — is the only thing that Steve knows. The only thing that matters. and if this is what he wants, Steve will give himself over completely.

But gradually the man softens the kiss and pulls away. He cups Steve's face in his hand, rubbing his thumbs over Steve's cheeks. "You're not here with me, darling."

"The power of Prorsa has brought me to you."

The man's eyes widen. "Then Carmentis… she has seen to our request?"

Steve nods. There's a lump in his throat, huge and aching, but there's no reason to feel so heavy. Is there?"

The man sups Steve's face in his hand again. "Darling?"

"It might not be as grand a wish as we thought."

His eyes go wide. "You're certain."

The yes is on the tip of Steve's tongue, but there's so much hope in Tony's eyes that he can't help but give the man what he so desperately desires. "No."

His eyes brighten, and he throws his head back in a laugh. "There's nothing we cannot do, my love. Whatever the future tries to throw at us, we will face it. Together."

_Together_. The word rings, heavy and hollow in Steve's chest, but for his lover (lover?) there is little he wouldn't do. "Of course, ——. Together."

His lover smiles back up at him, leaning in close against Steve's chest. "Together. You have the grace of Mars, and we both know you have caught Athena's eye."

"As you have been blessed by Mercury and Vulcan."

The man waves the words off. "Though they are great, my blessings are of little consequence when weighed against yours. With all that Mars has given you--"

Steve leans in to kiss the man's mouth. "Please, my love. Speak not of the victories I have so unfairly earned as a Champion. You are all that I have, all that I want, the only good that has come of all this."

"I know you have your regrets, but you have always done all that you could. Always."

Steve shakes his head, but the man places a fingertip on his lips. "No more of this. If I am to be yours in the next life too, let me have you now."

The man smiles and laughs, brown eyes sparkling until the arrows come, taking the light from those eyes in an instant, calling forth the warrior within him as he cries out for—

_The void rips the name from his lips, dragging him back, or forward, up or down, left or— but it doesn't matter. He has to follow because everything worth having is on the other side. If he can make it through—_

Steve comes back to himself with the totem of Prorsa clenched in his hand and a familiar set of sparkling brown eyes in front of him.

"Steve? You back with me, buddy?"

He looks up at ——, or, no, Tony, that's Tony, and if Tony is the man in his vision, then—

Oh.

"I'm back." 

Tony's eyes widen at the rasp in Steve's voice. "What happened?"

Steve opens his mouth to speak, then shakes his head. "There… there aren't words."

"But you think it will help us win?"

Steve's mind flashes to the sight of Tony, dead in his arms, and knows he can't let that become his reality again. "Maybe. And I'll do what needs to be done. On one condition."

Tony frowns. "What is it?"

Steve pulls Tony in to kiss him, deep and thorough. "Stay safe."

Tony seems stunned for a long moment after Steve pulls away. Then he laughs hoarsely. "Always, Steve. Always."

They both know it's a lie, but there's nothing either of them can do. This is the price that must be paid, and there's nothing on earth to stop Tony from paying it.

Well, Steve thinks, tightening his grip on the totem. Nothing on _earth_.


End file.
